megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris
Eris is the boss of the fourth fortress stage in Megaman: A New Age. Her appearance is that of a white cat-like humanoid with long hair, black silk clothing and a Naginata in her left hand. She comes off as a caring and shy Robot Master, but this makes her honest and naive as a result. Her powers include an energy-type that can copy opponent's forms, and a Naginata that can transform into different weapons itself. Background Eris was originally a robot from the Dwarf Planet Eris, built mainly for exploration and survival. By then the people on that planet knew much of robotics but nothing about the vastness of space. Sent with an exploration vehicle to discover the other planets on the Solar System, the Erisians awaited this robot's return. As this extraterrestrial robot passed above Earth, her vehicle had lost control and landed into a remote area around the Nepalese Himalayas to be discovered by Maximillian IV, and became known as Maximum Robotics Industries' (MRI) jumpstart to advanced robotics, from which eight new Robot Masters were born. Those events happened in the year 2040, some moments after Dr. Light's passing. Now, as Maximillian V shows world domination, Eris was turned into a war machine along with the other Robot Masters. Involvement Eris will have a huge roll in Megaman: A New Age if I ever complete it, a major plot character and the boss of the fourth Fortress stage out of 8. 'Eris Mode' may also feature her as a playable character where she acts similarly to Model A (Megaman ZX Advent) as to copy opponent's forms. Strategy Eris's first form is agile and has a few attacks: * A melee slash with her Naginata, which further creates an energy sphere as it hits the ground. * Clinging to the wall and attacking with ranged arrow-like projectiles. These are fired where Megaman was and stick to the ground to cause further damage. * Finally, she may use the Naginata as a shield, which deflects your projectiles, but it only protects her from the front. At low HP, she will fire an unavoidable Copy Blast to your location, changing her form into your own. Here, she will copy whatever weapon you have out currently, but if you have no weapons equipped she will use basic weaponry and may charge the Mega Buster. Quotes * "I wish I could be free of this wretched place. I was built for exploration, not war! I want to leave this place!" (Eris complaining about the battle programming Maximillian V programmed into her) * "Thank you... Megaman... you're such a kind robot, more than the others." (Eris after Megaman offers for her to be repaired and debugged in Dr. Cossack's Lab) Trivia * Conceptually, her abilities seem a combination of Zero's and Axl's abilties in the Megaman X and Zero series, and the second half of the battle is similar to the Copy Robot fight in the original Mega Man game. * Design-wise, she looks similar to Pluto from Mega Man V (Gameboy), but is decidingly less armored. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Fan Robot Masters Category:Megaman: A New Age characters Category:Fan characters